Ce soir d'automne
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: Nous avons tous raconté comment Lily est tombée amoureuse de James mais et lui, pourquoi l'a-t-il aimé, sans se décourager pendant plusieurs année? Pour le savoir, venez lire.


**Voici un petit OS que j'ai décidé de vous publier!**

**Ce soir d'automne**

_James éperdument amoureux de Lily Evans raconte comment cet amour est né en lui et ces sentiments durant les années où elle ne l'aimait pas._

Ce jour-là, le soleil commençait à se coucher, je marchais dans le parc, seul. Sirius était avec je-ne-sais-qui, Remus, exaspérant, travaillait et Peter… devait être en train de manger, comme toujours.

Une légère brise soufflait et j'arrivais près du lac quand je te vis, belle comme le jour, sereine comme la nuit, tes cheveux volaient agités par le vent. Tes beaux yeux émeraude fixaient l'horizon. Tu n'étais pas réelle.

Je ne pouvais nier le fait que je t'avais déjà remarquée :

Dès le premier jour, dans ce compartiment où tu montras ton fort caractère et une certaine fierté qui me plaisaient. J'avais perçu ce jour-là ta force, ton courage et ta beauté qui contrastaient avec le garçon qui t'accompagnait, déjà fasciné par cette maison qui me déplaît tant. Vous étiez si différents tous les deux et la suite le montra puisque tu fus envoyée à Gryffondor tandis que ton « ami » rejoignait la maison qu'il admirait.

Les cours commencèrent et rapidement tu te démarquas des autres par ton intelligence, ton sérieux et ton travail. L'année passa et tu ne montras guère d'amitié pour nous, seul Remus trouvait grâce à tes yeux.

La deuxième année passa puis la troisième commença, et ce soir d'automne arriva, soir où je te vis, magnifique, tes cheveux de feu s'accordant parfaitement avec le ciel embrasé, je sentis alors une flamme traverser mon corps et je sus que je ne serai jamais amoureux d'une autre femme. Un dilemme de taille me tourmentait cependant, tu ne m'aimais pas et je savais que j'avais mérité ce ressentiment. Pourtant j'espérais car je sentais que j'allai devenir fou si tu ne m'acceptais pas.

Je fus si dissipé que mes amis le remarquèrent. Je pensais à toi et préparais ma demande mais cela ne servis pas. Tu me rejetas et je ne te blâmai pas, tu avais tes raisons.

Au bout d'un mois de refus, je crus devenir fou et je commis alors la plus grande folie de toute ma vie, j'allais te rendre encore plus hostile à mes faveurs.

Je sortais avec n'importe quelle fille, suivant l'exemple de mon frère de cœur mais je les rejetais parce que ce n'était pas toi. Tu m'obsédais, ton visage hantait mes nuits. Mes amis finirent par découvrir mon amour bien que je le niais. Les jours passèrent, ma passion restait intact mais ta haine aussi. Je ne perdais pas espoir et multipliait les demandes ridicules, te faisant perdre ton calme. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir, j'agissais sans penser aux conséquences de mes actes. Je faisais tout pour obtenir un sourire, ce sourire que j'avais vu sur ton visage en ce soir d'automne où tout s'est déclenché. J'avais besoin de ma présence mais tu ne me l'accordais pas.

Je haïssais cet autre garçon à qui tu parlais, à qui tu plaisais. Il t'aimait mais tu ne semblais pas t'en rendre compte. Tu lui trouvais des excuses, à moi non.

Je 'autorisais pas les garçons à t'approcher, j'avais peur que tu ne m'oublie au profit de l'un d'eux.

Et puis lors de notre 5ème année, tu te décidas à me dire ce qui te déplaisait en moi, cela me fit un choc et je crus te perdre pour toujours mais une image m'obsédait, toi en ce soir d'automne.

Le seul avantage que je trouvais à cette dispute c'est que tu avais enfin rompu le lien que tu avis encore avec _lui_, il t'avait montré son véritable visage cet après-midi là. Tu devais en être peiné mais tu ne le montras pas et les paroles que tu lui as dites ce soir-là lui brisèrent le cœur et le firent se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin, que tu ne lui pardonnerais pas, que trop de choses vous séparaient. Je le plaignis pour la première fois en écoutant ces paroles, caché derrière un canapé. Je savais ce que c'était de t'aimer sans pouvoir te l'avouer.

Durant les vacances d'été, Sirius qui passait tout son temps chez moi m'entendit sans cesse échafauder des plans pour te plaire et il finit par m'aider avec Remus. Ils me conseillèrent de te montrer mon véritable visage, celui que je cachais en public et qui ne me faisait pas passer pour un garçon prétentieux et arrogant. Je ne réussis pas très bien lors de notre sixième année mais tu ne me criais plus autant mes défauts et cela était agréable. Et enfin, lors de notre dernière année, mon rêve se réalisa. Tu avais remarqué mon vrai caractère et pour la première fois tu répondis affirmativement à la question que je t'avais posée si souvent les années précédentes.

Je pouvais à présent faire apparaître ton si beau sourire sur ton visage et tu illuminais mes journées, ta présence me réchauffait le cœur, ton si beau rire se faisait souvent entendre dans ce château, témoin de toutes nos disputes. Tu fus intégrée dans notre petit groupe où tu étais appréciée par tous mes amis, tu étais jalousée par presque toutes les filles, j'étais enviée par tous les garçons et pourtant nous étions heureux. Je pouvais enfin te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer contre mon cœur, te faire rire et illuminer ton visage, faire briller tes yeux aussi beaux que des pierres précieuses et t'embrasser, te voir tous les jours, discuter avec toi, passer tout mon temps possible en ta compagnie et surtout…

Je pouvais surtout te dire chaque jour, à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde ces petits mots cachés en mois depuis si longtemps et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir :

« **_Je t'aime »_**

**_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à reviewer avant de partir!_**


End file.
